It is well-known to arrange one's hair in a “ponytail” by gathering the strands of hair growing from the scalp into a bundle and securing it with a hairband, or simply by a rubber or elastic band. The hairband or rubber band is intended to remain in place on the bundle of hair by friction. This is commonly done to keep one's hair out of one's eyes during athletic contests and the like.
One problem with this common practice is that the hairband or rubber band tends to slide away from the scalp over time, requiring the operation to be repeated at intervals. If this merely has to be done too frequently, it is only inconvenient and annoying. However, if the wearer is an athlete and the ponytail comes loose at a critical time, it can interfere with the wearer's vision, for example, and could be a factor in the outcome of a contest or game. Accordingly, a reliable means of securing the bundle of hair in a ponytail is needed.
Hairbands are known with a tacky surface to partially adhere to the bundle of hair, as are hairbands the diameter of which are adjustable to increase the friction between the hairband and the bundle of hair, but neither are fully satisfactory.